


Self Fulfilling Prophecy

by Shayrine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayrine/pseuds/Shayrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except, that Derek isn’t following them, something feels off they saved Boyd and Isaac, knocked three hunters off but it feels unfinished to him and his hands are still shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Fulfilling Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> First english fanfic and not beta'ed! Sorry about that!

As he wakes up, Derek has a bad feeling, he feels smothered like a sword of Damocles is looming above his head. He can’t fall asleep after that and doesn’t want to wake Stiles at 6 am on a Saturday so he sits up, kisses Stiles’ temple and ignores the shaking of his hands. When his phone rings, it’s 11 am and Derek is paying his bills, Scott announces that a new group of hunters have been roaming in town, and they’ve got Boyd and Isaac. 

Stiles throws the shackles on the floor and helps Scott rush Isaac and Boyd toward the exit. They’re safe again, and the car is waiting for them just in front of the warehouse for a quick escape as they’re running.  
Except, that Derek isn’t following them, something feels off they saved Boyd and Isaac, knocked three hunters off but it feels unfinished to him and his hands are still shaking. Naturally, Stiles is the one who stops and shouts at Derek to snap out of it and hurry the fuck up before the hunters come back.

It’s the smell that hit Derek first, a smell of wolfsbane, gunpowder and that’s when he knows what that feeling was. Then he hears the sound of a chord being pulled and the whistle of an arrow cutting through the air. His insticts kicks right in and he makes to flees only that it’s too late, the wolfsbane laced arrow fly in his direction. It pierces his back and Derek blinks through the pain looking down at his bloody chest. Stiles who’s barely out of the warehouse turns around at the sound, his heart hammering and makes a move to run back to Derek. The Alpha, staggers forward and a dozens arrows follow the first one, he cringes at the squelching sound as they go through him. Vaguely through his blood loss induced haze, he registers Stiles screaming his name and sees him at the entrance of the warehouse (out of the hunter’s reach thankfully). The boy is frantic, fighting Scott and Boyd as they hold him back and push him toward the car. Just as he sees, the car leaving Derek’s body goes slack and he tumbles to the floor. The arrows push into his chest as he fall forward and suddenly Derek remember reading through Laura’s sociology book and remembers the words « Self Fulfilling Prophecy», he thinks that of course he would march to his death.


End file.
